It's Christmas Time
by wisrac17dew
Summary: A drabble a day until Christmas! Includes Pokeshipping, Wishfulshipping, Replacementshipping, and possibly others!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys I'm going to attempt to write a drabble/oneshot every day until Christmas! Enjoy! P.s this one will be more than one part :) (So tomorrow will be part 2)**

"I found the box of lights" Misty called loudly.  
"Ok, bring them up here!" Ash's voice echoed back from upstairs.  
"Kay" Misty muttered not nearly loud enough for Ash to hear, and lifted the heavy green tub of lights. When she reached the top of the basement she set down the tub and smiled when she saw her friends helping each other decorate.  
Cilan was on the ground handing garland to Iris, who was on a ladder putting it on the mantle above the fireplace. Even though Cilan could have easily reached it without a ladder at all. Ash was sorting through a box of ornaments for the Christmas tree.  
"May and Tracey called" Ash told Misty, apparently there's a long line at the Christmas tree farm, they won't be here for a while".  
"Ok" Misty crawled over to Ash and started pulling ornaments out of the box "Aww this one's so cute!" She held up a Mr. Mime ornament that had a Santa hat.  
"Heh heh yeah that one's my mom's" Ash chuckled.  
"Well I like it" Misty put the ornament to side and sighed "I hope May and Tracey get back soon, I can't wait to decorate the tree-"  
"Cookies!" Iris jumped off the ladder and ran into the kitchen.  
"What was that about?" Misty looked to Cilan.  
"I promised her that we would make Christmas cookies after we hung the garland" Cilan smiled "Iris enjoys Christmas cookies quite a bit".  
"Ooh! Can I help?" Misty jumped up from her crouched position on the ground.  
"Don't leave me here alone!" Ash groaned, and reluctantly stood up.  
So they all went into the kitchen... To make cookies.  
Meanwhile May and Tracey were standing outside in the cold. Tracey had a Christmas tree leaning up against him and May was standing on her tiptoes to see over the long line of customers.  
"Want me to hold the tree for a while?" May offered.  
"No I'm good "Tracey smiled.  
"Ok..." May tugged at the scarf around her neck and sighed "why does this line have to be outdoors? It's way too cold outside!"  
"Want my hat?" Tracey began to tug at the gray beanie on his head.  
"No! You need that! I have earmuffs anyways!"  
"Are you sure?" Tracey looked down on the beautiful girl in front of him. He had always liked May, but he knew May liked some other guy named Drew, he had no chance with her.  
"I'm sure Tracey!" May smiled. Tracey was so cute, especially when he was so sweet.  
Tracey pulled May in closer to him and the two stood there, freezing their butts off while waiting to buy a Christmas tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two! Sorry it's so short, but I was busy today and I needed to get it posted! Enjoy! By the way this chapter goes along with the first one, and so will the next one!**

"Ding!" All heads turned towards the oven as the timer went off.  
"I'll get it" Cilan put on one of the Santa Claus oven mitts that had been on the counter, and opened the oven to pull out the pan of gingerbread cookies.  
"Yay! Now we can decorate them!" Ash exclaimed and threw a bottle of icing across the room.  
"Ash! What was that for?" Iris looked at the brown eyed boy in front of her oddly.  
"What?" Ash asked, he looked absolutely confused.  
"First of all, we have to wait for the cookies to cool before we decorate them, and second of all... You just threw a bottle of icing across the room!"  
"I did? Oh yeah, I did!" Ash smiled broadly.  
"Whatever" Misty sighed "What do you want to do while we wait for the cookies to cool?"  
"I happened to see some metal Stanler in the basement-" Cilan was interrupted by Ash.  
"Those go on the roof!"  
"Do you have a ladder?" Iris grinned slyly.  
"No I ate it" Iris and Misty looked at Ash strangely.  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Ash frowned "Cilan asked if I had a gingerbread house making kit!"  
"Phew that's a relief" Misty and Iris laughed, but knowing Ash he could've eaten a ladder...

"Next!" A short man in a very puffy coat waved the family in front of May and Tracey up to the cash register.  
"We're finally next!' May sighed happily, her breath lingering in the air for a few seconds.  
"Finally" Tracey echoed as he heaved the 7 ft. Christmas tree over his shoulder so that it would be easier to carry over to the checkout desk.  
"I'm going to call the others and tell them that we're going to be there soon" May added as she pulled her Droid Razr out of her coat pocket.  
"Okay" Tracey looked ahead and smiled when he saw that the customers before them were taking their receipt from the worker.  
"Next!" Tracey motioned for May to follow him as they walked up to the checkout desk.  
"Ok bye!" May was about to press the end button on her phone before the person on the other line stopped her "Misty!"  
Tracey could hear Misty yelling May's name coming from the phone even though it wasn't on speaker phone. So could the man at the cash register...  
"Okay that would be $80" Tracey pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out the four $20 bills he had took out of the bank before they had even arrived at the Christmas tree farm.  
"Thank you" the man took the money and handed Tracey a receipt.  
"Come on May" Tracey tugged on the brunettes sleeve to get her attention, as she was still on the phone.  
"I'm coming-sorry I was talking to Trace" May directed the last part to Misty.  
As they headed back to the car the only noise that could be heard was May's voice and occasionally Misty's. Tracey wondered how girls could talk on the phone for so long without running out of things to say.

"Ash just knocked over the ladder again' Misty rolled her eyes even though she knew May couldn't see her.  
"You didn't have to tell May that!" Ash yelled.  
"Why are you eavesdropping?!" Misty yelled back with a glare in her eyes.  
"I can't help it! You're talking really loud!"  
"Whatever, sorry May I got distracted what were you saying?"  
"Tracey! You almost ran into that ditch!"  
"No I didn't!" Misty laughed to herself as she listened to her friends bicker. When were they ever going to become a couple?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I decided to just make this just one big story instead of a bunch of one shots. Oh and I noticed that last chapter Iris asked if Ash had a ladder, but she was on one in ch.1 sorry about that! Enjoy!**

"Perfect!" Cilan smiled broadly, he was standing about 10 yards away from the house to see how the newly added Stanler on the roof looked.  
"Yay!" Iris and Misty gave each other high fives. They were standing on the roof and Ash was on the ground complaining about how he should've been allowed on the roof. Cilan had advised him to stay on the ground because he was rather clumsy and no one wanted him to fall off the roof.  
"The cookies should be cooled off by now" Cilan added as he headed over to hold the ladder for Iris as she climbed down.  
"So we can decorate them?" Ash concluded hopefully.  
"Correct!" Misty jumped off the last step of the ladder as Cilan confirmed Ash's theory.  
"Then let's go decorate them!" Ash ran inside before anyone would protest.

Tracey turned onto Ash's street just as May's favorite song came on the radio.  
"Nobody compares to you!" May screamed as she turned up the music.  
"Jeez May! You're going to break the speakers!" Tracey moaned as he thought of his brand new car being damaged.  
"Don't be such a downer!" May frowned in between lyrics.  
"We're here!" Tracey pulled into Ash's driveway and smiled when May turned down the music.  
"I'll go inside and get Cilan to help you get the tree off the roof, I would probably drop it if I tried to help you" May smiled, jumped out of the car, and proceeded to go inside.

"May!" Misty ran up to her friend and locked her in a hug. Misty and May hadn't seen each other for at least 6 months and they were both very happy to see each other.  
"Misty! It's so good to see you!" May let go of her friend and smiled "Where are everyone else?"  
"Oh they're in the kitchen! C'mon!" Misty pulled May with her into the kitchen.  
"May!" Ash dropped his tube of icing as he saw his former traveling companion.  
"Hi May!" Iris had only met May once before, but they had become good friends in the short time  
"Oh Tracey needs you to help him carry the tree Cilan" May added before she forgot.  
"Why would he ask Cilan to help him? Cilan can barely lift a 5 pound weight!" Iris laughed.  
"Haha you're right Iris!" Ash laughed along.  
"Well then Ash can go help" May offered.  
"I don't wanna!" Ash pouted.  
"You are such a little kid Ash, _I'll _go help!" Iris began to head out of the kitchen, but Cilan stopped her.  
" _I _can handle this" he announced and headed out of the kitchen.  
"Way to ruin his manliness, Iris" May laughed awkwardly.  
"He'll get over it" Iris rolled her eyes.  
"Thud!" The door swung open after someone (most likely Tracey) kicked it.  
"Holy Miltank that's a big tree!" Ash exclaimed as Tracey and Cilan slowly maneuvered over to the Christmas tree stand on the living room floor, and the two teen boys slowly propped the tree so that it was standing secure on the stand.  
"There" Tracey smiled as he admired his work, just before Misty tackled him in a hug.  
"Tracey I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"H-hi Misty" Tracey choked out, Misty was squeezing him very tightly.  
"Misty let go over of Tracey and laughed "how have you been?"  
"Pretty good, Professor Oak has been keeping me pretty busy though" Tracey laughed along.  
"Now that the tree is up, can we get back to decorating cookies?" Ash interrupted impatiently.  
"Yeah! Let's go guys!" Iris jumped up excitedly.  
Everyone headed into the kitchen quickly, except Cilan, who seemed to be lingering behind...


	4. Le Crack Chapter

**Hey guys! I call this the crack chapter. May is totally OC for most of it, and some strange things happen… I promise there are some important things in there though! Don't worry Pokeshipping will start soon! I hope you enjoy… Or at least laugh XD **

Cilan was a connoisseur to some. He was a friend to others. He was also a traveling companion and a brother, even a rival! But there was one thing that Cilan wasn't, and he could barely admit that he would ever think of something as... ungentlemanly as _liking _someone.

She was short and dark skinned. He was tall and pale. She believed in spirits. He believed in science. He preferred the indoors. She loved the wild. They were complete opposites, but they say opposites attract...

And the worst part was that she had no clue that he liked her as more than a friend, and that was Cilan's current dilemma.

"Are you coming Mr. Manly Man?" Iris called from inside the kitchen. Cilan blushed, he knew he was anything but a manly man, but he couldn't help liking when Iris said he was.

"Yeah" the green haired teen adjusted his bowtie and headed into the kitchen.

"How the hell do you make a f***in gingerbread cookie have a dress?" Was the first thing Cilan heard as he entered the room, and he was very taken aback.

"May!" Misty frowned disapprovingly "Ash is too little to hear those kind of words!"

"I don't give a dam*!" May groaned "I need a f***in hug!"

"It's ok May calm down" Iris smiled assuringly. Her and Misty seemed to be the only ones that weren't totally freaked out by May's behavior.

"No it won't be okay!" May threw her phone on the ground.

"D-did I miss something?" Cilan asked cautiously.

"May-" Misty attempted.

"He cheated on me!" May screamed and collapsed on the kitchen floor.

"May" Misty and Iris automatically crouched down next to their friend and spoke comforting words. Leaving the guys completely lost.

"You should explain to the guys" Iris whispered to Misty "I'll stay here with May"

"Kay" Misty stood up and motioned for Ash, Cilan, and Tracey to follow her out of the kitchen.

"Okay" Misty started once she sat down on one of the couches in the living room. "So May was going out with this guy named Drew-"

"Wait, Drew?!" Ash and Tracey yelped at the same time.

"Yeah they were keeping it a secret..." Misty continued "Earlier today May got a text from Drew, only it wasn't really Drew..."

"Who was it then?" Ash asked.

"Some random girl" Misty frowned "She asked who May was and why she was in Drew's contacts!"

"S-so" Tracey looked at Misty, his eyes wide.

"The girl was on a date with Drew and took his phone while he was in the bathroom!"

Cilan frowned immediately, Ash seemed confused for a moment, but Tracey jumped up off the couch with his fists clenched.

"Where is that little son of a b-" Tracey stopped when he saw May entering the room.

"It's ok Trace" May smiled slightly "I still need a f***in hug though!"

"Mood swings" Iris mouthed in Cilan's direction as May grabbed onto Tracey and pulled him into a hug.

Tracey blinked and eventually wrapped his arms around the small girl in front of him.

"Dawww" Misty and Iris hugged each other in joy.

Ash looked around and gagged, then proceeded to leave the room.

May seemed to want to hold onto Tracey forever. He was tall, and warm, and comforting. Everything May needed at the moment.

Tracey on the other hand was thinking about what he could do to kill Drew without getting arrested.

May finally let go of Tracey and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"May? What are you doing?" Cilan asked. He was awkwardly sitting on the couch watching everything that was going on.

"Calling the police to report Tracey for attempted rape" May laughed maniacally.

"_What?!"_ Tracey looked at May with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.

"I was being sarcastic!" May started laughing again, but this time for real. "You looked so scared!" She giggled.

"Hmmph" Tracey frowned and pouted.

"C'mon May let's go... somewhere" Iris smiled slyly and May and Misty tagged along as she led them out of the room.

There was an awkward moment between Cilan and Tracey, as no one said anything for a few moments.  
"Hey Cilan" Tracey turned around "can I tell you something?"

"Of course!" Cilan smiled assuringly.

"I well..." Tracey made a crooked face "I _really_ like May. Like _a lot." _

Cilan didn't act surprised at all. "Why don't you just tell her?" He added, but felt he shouldn't be allowed to tell Tracey that when he couldn't do it himself.

"It's not that easy! You don't understand!" Tracey flopped down on the couch and leaned as far back as he could.

"Maybe I do understand..." Cilan muttered barely audibly.

"Huh?" Tracey looked up.

Cilan procrastinated for a moment. He hadn't rold anyone else this, but he knew Tracey would feel a bit better if he told him the truth. "Truth is... I really like someone too."

"Wha?" Tracey looked at Cilan, he couldn't imagine him liking anyone "who?"

"Well... Iris" Cilan blurted just as she reentered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is just a filler chapter... It's pretty short too... But I didn't have much time to right and I promised that I wouldn't miss a day, so here you go!**

"What?" Iris looked at Tracey and Cilan strangely.

"N-nothing!" Cilan's face turned beet red, and he waved his hands in front of his face like a crazy person.

"Sure..." Iris looked at Tracey and frowned "why were you talking about me?"

"We weren't talking about you" Tracey lied "what are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid" Iris rolled her eyes "whatever, I'll be in the kitchen" Iris walked past into the kitchen.

"Wow" Tracey sighed "you really need to work on that!"

"What?" Cilan pushed his fingers through his hair.

"N-nothing!" Tracey imitated Cilan humorously.

"I did not look like that!"

"Yeah you kind of did."

"No!"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile Ash was in his room playing Pokémon on his Dsi. He couldn't wait to get a 3ds XL for Christmas! But that's beside the point. Ash had left the living room a while ago when it was getting too dramatic, and now he was lost in his own little world. He looked at his iPod when the song changed and smiled when he noticed that it was his current favorite song: Antique Gucci by Kreay Shawn (cryptex remix).

For anyone who doesn't know that song, I'll let you know it is probably one of the weirdest songs ever.

Anyways, Ash was content until he heard a pounding on his door. He reluctantly stood up and opened the door.

"May, Iris, and I are going shopping. Would you like to come with us?" Misty stood in the door wearing a black, button down, wool coat, and a gray scarf

"I'm good" Ash kindly declined.

"Nope you're coming with us" Misty grabbed Ash by the arm and dragged him towards the living room.

"-so yeah you guys are coming too!" May finished as Ash and Misty walked in.

"Why?" Tracey groaned.

"'Cuz you can drive, duh!" Iris laughed as she reentered the room for the 100th time.

"Fine I'll come" Tracey agreed "but I get to choose the radio station!"

"Fine, whatever!" Misty smiled "thanks Trace!"

"Whatever I need to get my coat..." Tracey mumbled and went to go get it.

"And Cilan you better get ready too, cuz you have to come too!" Iris pointed out.

"I'm working on it!" Cilan whined. It's not like he had been sleeping on the couch for the last hour.

This would be an interesting shopping trip...


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so mad at myself **** I promised to make this one longer and I did the complete opposite! I'm so sorry to anyone who has been awesome enough to read this!**

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" Iris, May, and Misty sang to the popular Taylor Swift song on the radio.  
"Guys, I'm trying to drive!" Tracey groaned and turned into the parking lot of the mall.  
"Yay we're here!" May opened the door as soon as Tracey stopped the car.  
"We're going to Hollyster first!" Misty announced as soon as everyone was walking through the cold towards the entry to the large building.  
"Great" Ash whined as they walked in through the automatic doors.  
"Look there's Clairice's" Iris yipped and skipped towards the entrance.  
"Yes I've been wanting to go there for a while now! Come on guys!" May dragged all three of the guys towards the small jewelry store.  
"Who on Earth would want these?" Cilan picked up a pair of black nerd glasses with a fake plastic mustache hanging off the bottom.  
"Oh my gosh!" Iris snatched the glasses out Cilan's hand and put them on "thanks Cilan, I was looking for these!"  
"Um you're welcome" Cilan sweatdropped.  
"I found this necklace, and I love it!" May ran up to Iris holding a long silver necklace chain with a pendant hanging off of it.  
"What is that pendant?" Cilan asked as he picked up the metal thing to look at it closer.  
"It's a squirtle shell" May rolled her eyes "they're the thing!"  
"Uh ok then...?" Cilan had never been one to keep up to current trends.  
"Trace!" May called Tracey from wherever he was.  
"Yeah?"  
"Look at this! Isn't it cool?"  
Tracey examined the necklace and smiled "I like it!"  
"I'm gonna buy it!" May pulled out her wallet and frowned "I'm so stupid!"  
"You left your money at Ash's house didn't you?" Iris rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah" May pouted "Come on let's go to Hollyster!"  
"Okay!" Ash, Iris, Cilan, Misty, and May left the store, but Tracey lagged behind.  
"I'd like to buy this" Tracey handed the lady at the counter a few items and smiled.  
"Of course, who're they for? Your girlfriend?"  
"Huh? No! I'm single!" Tracey blushed crimson red and held his hands up in defense.  
"Whatever" the lady handed him a small purple bag and Tracey smiled, he couldn't wait 'til Christmas.


End file.
